Who's Nanaku?
by Tei-Tsuki
Summary: The Will-O-Wisps encounter something so nostlagic. The Lucky Mallet! The Mallet could do anything via physical changes... What if Nanami had a 'Physical' change? What if she became a BOY! It would be awkward knowing that she has to deal with this for a while. Tomoe, who will have to deal with this, realizes feelings for the girl trapped in a boy's body.
1. The Mallet?

**I haven't been on fanfiction in awhile due to stress. I really need to update my other stories though it's on hiatus, but honestly I need to release SOME fanfiction... -_- Ok, well this is a dream that was inside my head. I have a lot of quirky dreams for fanfiction, haha. So please bear with me, randomness full ahead! This was first intended to be a one-shot, but I want to add more. (Enough with the short one-shots Tsuki! .)**

 **I do not own Kamisama Hajimemashita.**

 **(Also, did you know that the Kamisama Hajimemashita OAD is coming up really soon! I think August 20th! I'm so excited! It's covering the ''The god leaps into the past'' chapters where Tomoe's curse comes back e-e)**

* * *

The brisk moon shone over the shrine as cool breezes whistled throughout the porch.

Onikiri and Kotetsu sat on the edge of the wooden boards and gleamed.

The two spirits had found something very divine- Not that Tomoe should know about it. It was probably the only time they could goof around without Tomoe's ear-ringing lectures.

In their hands, were Lord Daikokuten's Lucky Mallet. It was quite awhile since they've seen this memory-bringing tool.

Kotetsu squirmed in anticipation as Onikiri wrapped her hands around the mallet proudly.

''Tomoe-Dono will never know!'' Onikiri said, almost whispering as near-distant footsteps came closer.

The spirits flinched, but relaxed as a slender shadow painted itself through the rice-paper.

Nanami slid open the shoji door, and simply blinked at the will-o-wisps.

''Onikiri, Kotetsu, what are you doing here? Glancing at the moon?'' She questioned with a slender eyebrow, motioning herself to sit beside them.

''It's quite beautiful, isn't it?'' Warm chocolate eyes glanced into the moonlight as her rosy cheeks glowed in the dark.

The spirits felt relaxed, just to see their good ol' mistress. **(Ok, I was being too silly when I wrote this lol)**

Nanami shook from her gaze, then glanced at the Mallet behind Kotetsu's back.

''Ah, I remember this thing! This was the mallet that Narukami used to make Tomoe little... What's it doing here?'' Nanami remarked, swiftly resting the mallet in her hands in examination.

Kotetsu nodded. ''Nanami-Sama, it has been here ever since Narukami-Dono left! Would you like to use it?'' He almost gleamed, crooning with Onikiri.

Nanami tilted her head to the sighed, looking down at the golden mallet.

''This thing probably doesn't even work anymore. I can't sense any energy from it besides the smell of old dust.'' She bluntly commented, poking at the soft part.

The spirits exchanged glances with each other. ''Are you sure Nanami-Sama? Let's test it if it doesn't work.''

The brunette whipped her head at the two, and blinked at the thought of the risk.

''I don't know... Hmm, I guess it's fine to try out.'' Nanami shuddered suddenly when she thought of Tomoe. ''On second thought, this will be our little secret from Tomoe okay?'' The girl flushed and rested the Mallet in Kotetsu's hands.

The male spirit nodded, and almost wobbled at the heaviness of the Mallet. ''Okay, Nanami-Sama. But what do you want to try out?''

Nanami tapped on the ball of her chin. ''It could be cool to see if I could switch genders or something...''

The spirits beamed. ''Then it's settled!'' Nanami blinked as Kotetsu rose the mallet above his head, adjusting her posture in the process.

''Turn into a boy!'' Kotetsu chanted at a soft tone, still not wanting Tomoe to notice them.

-Crickets-

Nanami furrowed her eyebrows. ''Huh? I guess it doesn-'' Nanami was cut off by a white poof, like wisps of clouds.

The will-o-wisps panicked as the white clouds started to settle. ''Nanami-Sama!''

''Ow...'' Nanami rubbed his head as the clouds settled.

Nanami rested there, a ruffled, white blouse that was half un-buttoned, revealing a flat, toned chest. Also a flattering beige skirt. Her hair was no longer long, in fact it was short, and had silky ends and the same curled tresses that adorned her face.

The spirits froze. ''N-Nanami-Sama!''

The brunette blinked, but shuddered as the presence of his long hair on his back was gone.

''Kotetsu? Onikiri-'' Nanami stopped his sentence as he covered his mouth in shock.

''WHY IS MY VOICE SO DEEP?!'' He squealed, almost reverting back to her usual voice.

The will-o-wisps embraced the 'boy'. ''Nanami-Sama... We're so sorry we did this to you... T^T''

Nanami blinked, as he felt something in between his legs.

The 'boy' froze. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

* * *

 **Tomoe POV**

* * *

That stupid snake sits there drinking sake while I do his dirty work. Sometimes I doubt why Nanami even has him as a familiar.

I sighed, and wiped the sweat under my bangs. Nanami must be asleep now. That's good...

What's this feeling? I hate it and I need to get rid of it.

Maybe I should rest on the porch and drink some sake like the snake is doing. Yeah. I just need to clear my head.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

Tomoe, a blissful expression laid on his features, thudded against the wood, walking towards the shoji to the porch.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at the porch**_

* * *

''OH MY GOD THERE IS SOMETHING IN MY LEGS! This is so awkward..!'' Nanami wailed, banging his fist against the wood, rolling about as his whimpered from the feeling in her legs.

''Ah, finally-'' Tomoe sighed as he slid open the door, just to see an unknown brunette whining on the floorboards.

Tomoe had froze in place.

Tears glistened in Nanami's hurt eyes, a pout spread on his lips as Tomoe observed 'him'.

''Tomoe... DON'T LOOK AT MEE~!'' He wailed, sniffling as he turned his back from him.

The fox widened his eyes, his ears slightly flattening as he watched Nanami wail.

''NANAMI!''

* * *

 **I'll continue this tomorrow. Reviews are appreciated... :p**

 **Sorry if I have horrible imagery. I'm famous for using boring words. I didn't have a lot of vocabulary in mind, haha.**


	2. Moon Errors

**I was thinking, should I speak of Nanami in He or She form? It's hard for you to imagine a male talking when there is a she present. I don't know. You tell ME. I'll use the male version for now.**

* * *

''NANAMI!'' Tomoe almost screeched, it ringing throughout the area's radius. Things were going well- Until Nanami magically became a boy. Wasn't that great!

The brunette whimpered in tears as he was impacted greatly by Tomoe's scream. He was going to be lectured all night, and who knows what will happen to those Onibi-Warashi's?!

The kitsune nearly wailed himself as he stared at the white-blouse that was faced back. It was Nanami; trapped in a boy's body.

In whimpers, Nanami slowly turned his head to see Tomoe. Wobbling in fear as his violet orbs shot an intense glare, penetrating her whole confidence.

''Tomoe... Can you believe it? I'm a boy for kami's sake!'' He rubbed his temples, wailing under his breath.

The kitsune furrowed a slender eyebrow, and felt his face heaten. _Wait, so that means that..._

Tomoe almost coughed, and stared wide-eyed at the teary eyed boy. ''N-Nanami... You...'' He stuttered, but cleared his thoughts and regained his composure. He wasn't going to let a simple embarrassing slip-up ruin his state of mind.

The fox felt his vein-pop along with his swishing tail. _This Nanami..._

The silver-haired fox groaned, and a scowl played on his features. But he somehow came to sigh. He pursed his lips slightly, and walked towards Nanami.

The brunette glanced at him in shock as he inched closer behind him, a shiver running up her spine.

His breath slightly tingled his ear, sending Nanami into blush mode.

''T-Tomoe..'' Nanami murmured as he laid his hand on his shoulder, a little pressure, but ever so lightly.

The brunette felt himself gulp as his finger-tips rested under his chin.

The brunette fought not to giggle, because he was very ticklish there. His finger tips padded on his skin only made him want to burst laughing, but also making his face red.

The fox paused, and swayed his finger up and down his neck, sending Nanami at the climax of laughing.

Tomoe sighed, stood up leaving Nanami cooped in his position like before.

''It's no doubt, you are a boy because of your Adam's Apple.'' He bluntly commented, only making Nanami topple to the ground. Tomoe could be a tease sometimes...

Who assumed to be disappeared, appeared from the shadows were the Will-O-Wisps. Their masked faces showed tears and extreme guilt.

''Tomoe-Dono... TnT We're so sorry! It's our fault Nanami became like this..!'' They both chanted, sniffling in a white handkerchief which only made Tomoe's ears tick in annoyance.

The fox sent hurling a death glare, making the spirits hide behind Nanami who was still shakened.

''Tomoe-Dono... C-Calm down!'' They pleaded behind Nanami, clutching his blouse making Nanami blink nervously.

Tomoe made no hesitation. He snatched the Mallet out of the Spirit's hands, and rested it in his own with a distressed face.

''If you idiots knew, You can only use the Mallet at lapses of time, because this toy you thought was safe, is more dangerous than you think. '' His vein popped irritated, crossing his arms in his hakama sleeve. ''We only have little time to change Nanami back to her GENDER before the moon settles to estimate.''

The brunette took in every word into his mind, and gulped at how determined Tomoe seemed.

Tomoe's violet eyes glared at Nanami's hazel ones. His heart thumped in anxiety whenever he glared at him like that. It made him feel like jelly. **(Just by the way, this is Nanami as a he. Don't get confused.)**

''And _you._ '' His voice pointing at him like a silver dagger, ''If you _don't_ get back to your usual gender, you will have to stay like that until the next full moon.''

The brunette shuddered. The next full moon? Wouldn't that be a month?! He chewed his lips.

Nanami took a breather, and forgot how revealing his chest was.

''PERVERT! DON'T LOOK!'' She spat out in a flustered tone, intertwining his blouse together with a blush spread across his cheeks.

The fox grimaced. ''There's nothing to see. Now your flat-board chest has came to use as a male.'' He bluntly commented, and Nanami swore he sneered that out.

Tomoe rolled his eyes. ''Nanami. Stay still and don't you dare move.'' He said as Nanami's sweat dropped. He seemed very demanding to be a familiar...

Regardless, he held his posture and fluttered his eyes closed, feeling slightly butterfly-stomached when he swore his glare sent a chill down his spine.

Tomoe handed the Mallet with narrowed eyebrows to Kotetsu, who gulped.

The fox glanced at the Ivory moon in the corner of his eye. A breeze of wind wizzed through his short hair. He narrowed his eyebrows at the fading moon.

''Kotetsu.'' He murmured as his attention was on the moon.

The Mallet rose to the air in Kotetsu's hands.

''Turn into a girl!'' Kotetsu chanted, and the air remained calm.

-crickets-

The fox felt his ears twitch. ''Nanami?'' He murmured, glancing at the still-male Nanami. The brunette blinked with chocolate eyes, and parted his lips slightly.

Tomoe furrowed his eyebrows. ''The moon is still out. What is this...?'' He muttered, glancing at the short-haired Nanami.

''Maybe the Mallet is tired..?'' Nanami suggested with an innocent face, making Tomoe's vein pop.

''Nonsense. The Mallet does not have feelings, _Nanami._ '' He narrowed his eyebrows into a cold hiss. The brunette pouted with a slight annoyed expression on his face.

''It could!'' He spat out with puffy cheeks.

The kitsune groaned, but then his ears twitched when he saw the Mallet vibrating, sending waves up their very feet.

''What the...'' He murmured as the Mallet paused it's vibrating, and disappeared into thin air. Nanami gasped in shock.

Tomoe had a confused expression on his face, but then widened it when Nanami stood up from his position, his bangs covering his eyes. What had he done to himself...

Those eyes turned into teary eyes, and they weren't childish cries anymore, but these tears showed real distress. _I caused so much trouble for Tomoe, just in my own stupidity. He must be tired of this... I should just hide in my futon for now..._

''I'm going to sleep...'' He murmured, running his hand through his short hair with a long moan.

Tomoe's eyes still battered, but then concern played on his features, ticking him to the spot because he hated having these weird feelings. It made his heart thump painfully and ring in his ears.

What is he supposed to do...?

* * *

 **Nanami POV**

* * *

The floor was unusually slippery... Tomoe must have mopped the floorboards... Oh yeah... _Tomoe..._

''Agh! Why does everything have to mess up today!'' I cursed under my breath, feeling teary eyed again from being so useless.

What is this body... I don't even know who I am right now...

I slid open the shoji to my room, and my feet tensed under the soft Tatami.

I unbuttoned my shirt.

My chest isn't there, and I don't have womanly curves. Not like I ever did really. This was going to be hard to get used to. I felt my cheeks redden from just looking at a male body... It was awkward for me...

I sighed under my breath and my lips tingled for some reason. It reminded her of how Tomoe was so close to me, my body is reacting strangely. **(Ok, this is not Yaoi children don't worry... hehe)**

Why is it that my heart thumps so loudly, I almost lose my breath? It's painful yet so _blissful_.

I laid my slender hand on my lean chest, and I already felt it beating like earlier. I had to clear my thoughts with some nice sleep... I know this will be a dream, _I hope._

After a long, refreshing sigh, I undressed and wrapped myself in a nice kimono, since it felt more comfortable than most of the P.J.'s I had.

I took another glance at the mirror. Same face, different hair, different everything else. I guess it's okay...

I smiled inwardly, and I felt the bright side of things. Maybe it was a fun opportunity to be a boy... For a month at least!

Not that I heard the shoji door slide open to Tomoe, who looked nearly flawless every time I saw him.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

Tomoe stepped in Nanami's room. He stared at him in observation, and he found his lips curled into a pure smirk.

''A man shouldn't be wearing woman's night kimonos.'' He sneered so cunningly it made Nanami pout. ''Well, it's not normal for a girl to be carrying Men's clothing! People would get the wrong Idea!'' He muttered, feeling flustered at the embarrassing picture for Tomoe.

Tomoe rolled his eyes.

The fox sighed, and stared intensely into Nanami's chocolate eyes. ''I will personally lend you some of my clothes so that you can at least sleep assured.'' His violet eyes chased from her glance.

Nanami stood soft-spoken and in awe. Tomoe could be nice when he wanted to.

His lips curled into a small smile. **(-Nanami)**

''Thanks, Tomoe...'' He muttered as Tomoe already threw a kimono at him to wear.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated, and like I said, should Nanami be clarified as a he or she?**

 **I think my imagery is going low... I need to fill up some imagery! D:**


	3. School Replacements

Nanami woke up, spreading his arms out like an eagle. He slightly felt red being painted onto his heated cheeks while being in Tomoe's clothing, which had his own scent in it. It was a weird feeling to be in a guys clothing, heck being a guy.

Rolling out of the futon in a sluggish tone, the sun gleaming through the rice-paper screens, he slid on the floor with his fuzzy warm socks, going to the kitchen, to see Tomoe preparing breakfast. He was cutting vegetables, while boiling rice on the stove. Nanami traced his sight to his focused gaze. His sleeved were rolled up and his hair was perfectly placed on the nape of his neck, and his ears twitched so lightly every now and then. His ears perked, as he heard Nanami's feet pad on the wood.

The fox glanced back at Nanami, and he smirked.

''What are you looking at, _Nanami_?'' He gave an evil grin at him, only making Nanami turn away in embarrassment.

''Nothing!'' He muttered some childish things at Tomoe, although the fox could hear it.

He huffed to himself and went back into his room to change for school.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Nanami was debating with her familiar about the 'gender' issue. How was he supposed to go to school? He couldn't call himself Nanami, nor re-enroll himself in that school! It was all a head-aching issue that made the poor brunette sigh about touching a golden mallet.

The silver-headed fox whipped his head. ''If you don't want to go to school as a boy, you might as well just not go!'' He yelled.

Nanami clenched his fists. ''It's not that easy! As much as I don't want to, I can't afford to let my female self remain absent if I go there as a boy!''

His brown eyes then lit up.

Tomoe furrowed his eyebrows at the 'guy'.

''I can just be a replacement!'' He beamed. He danced around on the wood and chirped at the wonderful idea.

Tomoe sighed, and then placed a cold, hard stare on the 'male'. ''If you truly are going to pose as a male replacement, I have to train you the ways and conduct of a male. I will not allow you to act as a girl-'' Tomoe was cut off by Nanami carrying his bag and rushing out of the door.

''Yeah, yeah whatever Tomoe! I just need to go to school, try to catch up okay? See ya!'' He yelled back in the distance, making Tomoe's sweat drop. ( u.u )

* * *

 **At School**

* * *

Nanami was greeted with stares of many pedestrians that walked to the entrance of the school. Of course he was oblivious to the attention, it was an everyday routine to walk like this, day-dreaming and sighing to pure-nothingness.

''Do you see that guy with brown hair? He's pretty hot!'' Some girls whispered by the trees. They were in crowds of friends and they were constantly texting and chirping to magazines and pictures.

''Is he single? He's pretty cute.''

''He reminds me of someone, but I don't know the name!''

''Aww, he looks like someone you could hook up with Mayuko-Chan!''

''He's got the looks for sure!''

Nanami widened his eyes as he hit the entrance to see stares and random students checking him out. He just shrugged and walked to his locker to put his shoes up.

Some boys that had lockers next to the 'girl' Nanami blinked at him. ''Eh, why are you opening Momozono's locker? Don't you have your own?'' They questioned the brunette male. Nanami blinked. _Oh crap! I can't use this locker because I'm a guy... Wait, I'm a replacement! I totally forgot!_

''Oh, you have it wrong! I'm Nanami's replacement. Erm... Well I could say she's my cousin... Ehh and she's very sick, so I'm holding responsibility for her school activities for now!''

The other males blinked, and shrugged. ''Well, what's your name then?''

Nanami blinked nervously. _Oh no! I forgot what name I would call the male-me!_

''Uh... Ano...'' He muttered.

''His name is Nanaku. Nanaku Momozono. You don't need to keep bothering him.'' A familiar voice echoed. Nanami span her glance at Tomoe, who's eyes were placed on the two boys who shivered and walked back to the hallways.

Nanami watched in awe as had spoke so smoothly in that situation.

''You're lucky I was there to save you, Nanaku.'' Tomoe smirked. Nanami blushed, but then smiled. ''Thanks, Tomoe.''

The fox stood there as Nanami just continued to walk with joy.

His heart raced.

 _Ah, this is bad._

* * *

 **Sorry for the terribly late update, you see I've been busier, with school and things. This is short, I jut wanted to get** _ **something**_ **out. Plus I had a writer's block for almost everything. I haven't made or updated any stories in the past 1-2 months. I'm sorry, you all deserve a better author. I can't promise I'll have quick updates...but most of the time I hope I won't have a boatload of work to do. :)**

 **Love, Tsuki.**


End file.
